Fallen Angel
by LightDreamer
Summary: Vampires are just figments of our imagination..right? Sakura Haruno has taken the interest of vampire Sasuke Uchiha. Will romance bloom or chaos ensue? [reposted]Rated m for language
1. Taste

**Fallen Angel**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this penny...fear my penny.

A/N: Here's another SasuSaku fanfic that I wrote, hope you enjoy. I haven't given up on my other two fics, they've seemed to have hit a road block . also known to other's as writer's block . Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. And please review!

Well...this story is actually really old...but it got deleted...for reasons not entirely clear to me. So uhh..for old fans of this story, I will update chapter 5 once I regain all my reviews. HAVE FUN! It has however been edited, so those who are unestranged to it can read it again.

* * *

Chapter One- Taste 

"Oh Please! Take me now!" A girl, dressed in very skimpy clothes pleaded, pressing her chest against his; bringing her neck in front of his face. The tall dark figure unconsciously backed away, he had the strongest urge to puke, but he repressed it.

"rrrg…" He growled at the slut. He aggressively brought her face upwards and pressed his mouth close to her ear, breathing slowly. "Listen wench, normally I wouldn't even bother with a slut like you, but I'm hungry and you're the only one alone."

The wench, however was in too much of a trance to even let his harsh words faze her. She stood on her tippytoes, yearning for his touch against her neck, that had probably seen a million other men. The handsome stranger brought his lips down to her neck slowly. "Fucking whore…" he muttered before biting into it with his long sharp fangs, sucking it up hungrily. The women became slack, as unconsciousness overcame her. He held her up carefully draining her of her reminisces. Once he had his fill, he dropped her like a rag doll notcaring if she'd ever live to see another day, he left her on the groundin the park, with no evidence to the cause of death other than 2 tiny holes leading into a black abyss on the side of her neck.

That's right…he's a vampire….

_.:A few night's later:._

"I vant to suuck your bloood!" Drawled a voice behind a cherry headed girl.

"EEK!" The girl screamed turning around. "INO! That's not FUNNY anymore!"

"Oh come on, Sakura! It's just a joke! Don't get so worked up about it!" The girl who's apparent name was Ino laughed. Ino, Sakura, and their friends Tenten and Hinata, had just come from a late night movie, about vampires. "You KNOW Vampires don't actually exist right?"

"Yaah…but that's still scary!" Sakura whined. Tenten laughed along side Ino. "Not FUNNY guys!" The 4 girls were walking home in the dark joking playfully. Little did they know it, someone was watching them, lurking in the darkness.

"Bye Sakura!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata called, as they started walking a different path.

"Bye guys…" Sakura quietly called after them. Sakura lived on a different part of town than the others, so she had to walk home the rest of the way by herself.

Wind swept past her, she shivered slightly wrapping her arms around herself in a weak attempt to keep warm.

This figure continued watching her, something about her intrigued him. He was not one to be found having an interest in anything, especially a mere mortal.

Sakura had a slight feeling someone was watching her, she shivered again and picked up her pace. 'There's no such things as vampires, there's no such things as vampires…" she chanted to herself.

He noticed her pick up her pace, she couldn't possibly have noticed him…unless her nerves were already set array. 'Doesn't matter, it's not like she can escape me.' He informed himself, his eyes full of mirth.He watched her closely, her pink hair danced around her face, and her face was slightly flushed. His eyes narrowed, why was he noticing these things, he'd never taken notice in any other female on the face of the planet! Not that he was gay…he just didn't care for anything but his own well being.

Sakura moved into a sprint, trying to run all the way home. Something was telling her to move, and she didn't know what, but she decided to take it's advice.

He smirked, she must have caught on. 'Time to finish this fond chase.' He swiftly landed in front of her, catching her off guard she almost fell backwards, if it hadn't been for his arm coming around protectively around her back. He smirked, at her shocked facial expression. The instant he caught her, her scent wafted up to his nose as he inhaled.

The only thing that he could describe what he smelt was one simple word…blossom.

He looked back down at her face, she didn't look very happy. "WHAT'YA THINK YOU"RE DOING YOU JERK!" She shoved him away from her. His face went from mysterious to slightly shocked, then back to his cold demeanor, in an instant, faster than her eye could catch. She seethed looking up at him, looking like she was ready to kick some sorry ass.

He couldn't seem to understand her rising anger. Usually girls fell head over heels for him the instant they laid eyes on him. Unfortunately enough for him, he came across a girl, who couldn't care less if he had a million dollars sticking out of his side pockets. She was certainly…intriguing.

He continued to watch her angry face, which seemed ever so new to him, to come to place on a girl's face. He brought his hand to her face, wanting to will it back to a calm soft face. Which only caused her to scrunch up her face even more. She swung a fist at him, which he easily caught in his hand. 'Huh?' Sasuke looked at her again, what the heck was she trying to do? Usually girls fell at his feet. A kick from the battling female came towards his side, which he easily caught with his other hand. This time he frowned; he didn't exactly have the will, to fight his meal. Her free hand pulled a pocketknife from her pant pockets and she swung it at his face. He dodged it, letting go of her appendages. She quickly turned to sprint away.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, not knowing if this stranger was still following her, she couldn't hear him coming after her, but then there was that little voice inside her that said, RUN DAMNIT!

'Although he's awfully handsome..' her inner-self informed her

'NO!' She told herself quickly, 'he was trying to rape me!'

'Why would a guy that handsome try to rape a girl like you?'

'I-I don't know!'

'Mmm he was sexy though.' A/N: XD

Sakura got tired of the nonsense her inner-self was spewing at her, and stopped. She had a cramp 'Damn it! Knew I shouldn't have had all that popcorn' she leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. She still had a longs way to go before she got home, and her legs were tired as is. She stared at the ground trying to comprehend the events that had passed. Once she regained most of her lost air. She looked up at the nightly sky, the stars glistened and there was a full moon tonight. The stars soothed her slightly, and her gnawing feeling of danger evaded her.

"You done?" A rough voice asked her. Sakura pulled her head back down to face, deep red eyes, that didn't seem very pleased. She finally let herself take a good look at him, he seemed about her age. She was about to start sprinting again, when he encased her body with his, stopping any movement she was planning. She blushed a crimson red, he was so damn close…she never let anyone be this close to her…not even…**him. **

She shoved away her emotions and struggled to set herself free. His hands held onto her wrists in a vice-like grip. It wasn't until then, she realized how frigged cold his body was. She looked up to his face, his face was contorted in a very angry manner, as his eyes seemed to glare holes into her. She writhed slightly, he seemed very angry with her…and for some reason she felt slightly guilty.

He pulled her arms forcefully above her head, and she winced and squeezed her eyes shut. Yup, he was definitely angry. "Why do you run from me?" He seethed at her.

She didn't answer him, and didn't dare to re-open her eyes. He tightened his grip on her wrists, and obviously cut off all circulation of her blood. She squealed as her eyes bulged, and she stared back into his eyes.

'How dare he?' She glared right back at him. "Because you're a creepy JERK, who doesn't know how to keep his filthy HANDS to HIMSELF!" she again fought to free herself, not wanting to know the wrath she'd have to face because of her words. With no prevail she looked again at his face. Its angry façade was replaced with a playful smirk.

He brought his lips down very close to her own letting his hot breath tickle her cheek. "Creepy eh? First time I've heard that…" and with that he pressed his lips against her own. Her body froze 'This is NOT happening! AND I'M SO NOT ENJOYING THIS!'

Sakura struggled to free herself, but his grip only tightened. She finally gave up and let him kiss her, as soon as she stopped struggling he loosened his grip on her wrists, and let them fall back to her side.

He licked her bottom lip begging entrance, 'Oh no WAY are you french kissing me!' She held her lips tight giving him no prevail. He grunted angrily at her disobedience, he dragged his fingers across her bare flesh on her arm, which caused her to shiver, her attention going to where his fingers lay on her arm. Her lips loosened and he took his chance pushing his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice in there. 'Mm Sweet' he murmurred more to himself than her.

Shesquirmed trying to ignore her inner feelings, of wanting so much to enjoy this, his poison kiss; and maybe even kiss him back. 'NO Sakura! This is WRONG, push him away! PUSH. HIM. AWAY!' The little devil known as Inner Sakura was actually giving her good advice for once, too bad Sakura wasn't listening.

Sakura moaned unintentionally, and she could practically feel him smirk against her lips. 'SAKURA! I'M WARNING YOU! GET AWAY!' Sakura finally seemed to listen to her annoying inner self, and brought her hands to his chest, ready to push him away. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUUUUSH!' Inner Sakura warned.

Her mysterious player, brought his tongue back into his mouth and pulled away slightly so he could look at her face, waiting for her to push him away, but it didn't come.

Sakura looked from his lips back to his eyes, and finally back to his lips again. Sakura so badly wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth again.She stared at his once deep red eyes, which now looked likeempty black holes. For a second he looked confused as to what she wanted. Then he saw it in her eyes, the small little glint of want…of need. He smirked and softly kissed her cheek before making a stop top nip herlips, then moved his lips to her jaw line, nipping slightly as he made his way down to her throat. Sucking it softly, he made a little red mark, he oddly felt the need to mark her as his own.

'Wait…this all seems a little too familiar.' Sakura told herself instinctively. 'It's like…de ja vu or something…' Sakura kept trying to remember where this scene had come to pass before. Sakura mentally snapped her fingers, 'I remember now! That movie…the one I went to watch with Ino and them! What was it called again..umm…umm…Blood of the last Vampire! That's the one' Sakura practically congratulated herself, if she hadn't realized that she was about to die!

Sakura's entire body tensed, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her new friend. He removed his lips from her now very bruised tender neck, and kissed her lips again. "What's wrong?" he asked in mock innocence.

"You're…You're a Vampire!" Sakura cried out. And yet again, he pulled out his famous smirk.

"Aa" He replied, wanting to taste her blood so bad. He brought his lips back down to her tender neck ready to bite it.

"Don't…" Sakura whimpered, "Please…don't."

He frowned, never had he ever come across a girl who asked him NOT to take them, never in his life! Sure he didn't exactly know if his victims survived after he sucked them dry…probably not…and he sure didn't want to find out with this one.

_Flashback_

_"Sasuke…Please don't…" _

_+End+ _

His eyes widened, he pulled away from her entirely, and she wrapped her arms around herself instinctively the sudden cold hitting her like a wall. The first real human she'd seen on his face yet. Fear. He must have realized it and masked it instantly with anger.

He snarled, kissing her one last time before knocking her out, and catching her in his arms. "Stupid girl…" he muttered before walking off in the same direction she had been running too. And thus begins thestory of the fallen angel's sympathy to the devil.

* * *

-LightDreamer Update pleeeeeease Hope all who's first time this is reading it enjoyed it, and I hope all who have read it before remain faithful fans 


	2. Slave

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters, or the infamous myth of vampires walking this earth.

**A/N: **Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter, which encouraged me to continue writing it! Yay! Before every chapter I'll answer any questions you might have, here's one that popped up.

**Recap:** He snarled, kissing her one last time before knocking her out, and catching her in his arms. "Stupid girl…" he muttered before walking off in the direction she seemed to have been running too.

**Chapter 2-** Slave

Sakura woke with a start, everything was dark. She squinted around the room taking in her surroundings. Finally after she could see shapes form within the shadows, she noticed her blinds were closed. 'That's odd…' Sakura thought to herself, she didn't usually close her curtains she liked having the moonlight shine into her room.

Sakura froze, finally remembering what happened last night, and not being able to remember anything from after she was held up against a tree by such a dark mysterious guy. Her hand shook with uncertain ease, as she brought it up to her neck, scared about what she would find there. She ran her clammy hand up and down her neck, nothing was there. She let a breath out she didn' realize she was holding, 'Good, it was just a dream.'

It wasn't until just then she realized there was something hanging off her wrist, it was a semi thick black bracelet with a little bell hanging off the end. There was something engraved on top, but she couldn't read it. She ran her hand over it, it felt smooth, yet eerie at the same time.

"Morning Cherry" Came an deep voice from within the darkness of her room. Sakura practically jumped out of her bed.

"W-Who's there?" Sakura said in panicky voice.

"Aww…don't tell me you've already forgotten, _my_ little cherry blossom," Came the voice again emphasizing the word **my**.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't belong to anyone!" Sakura replied in a slightly more steady voice, although that voice seemed vaguely familiar. The light's flicked on, and Sakura put up an arm in front of her face, and squinted her eyes from the blinding light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she brought her arm down and came face to face with the very hot smirking tongue artist from yesterday. She let a gasp escape her, before she could stop herself.

'OMG! He's even sexier in the light eh Sakura?' Her inner-self taunted.

'Sssh! That is SO not the point right now' Sakura cried, her head spinning trying to figure out what exactly this guy she thought was from her dreams was doing in her BEDROOM, why she could hardly remember anything from up until he stopped making out with her. This thought made her blush, she looked away, trying to hide behind her hair. Her nervousness told her not to move, but she heard soft footsteps approach her bed.

He placed his hand under hers and brought it up to his face. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her free hand up to her chest as if to protect herself, was he gonna bite it? The black bracelet danced on her wrist, but was left forgotten by the bedazzled crimson faced girl.

He pressed his lips on her hand and kissed it ever so lightly. She jerked her head in his direction, this she hadn't suspected. Her hot red face was left unprotected as she gazed at the smirking man inches about her hand. It wasn't until then she noticed the sweet bracelet dangling loosely on her arm. She mouthed the word engraved on it slowly, not wanting to trust herself to talk. '_Mine…' _she blushed, at the beautiful cursive word that decorated her new bracelet. She took a moment to regain her composure before she looked back at him.

"A-As I said before, I don't belong to anyone." She spoke almost confidently, trying to mimic his smirk. Her mysterious visitor stood up straight still holding onto her hand.

"You may think that, but that bracelet was made specially, granted only by members of the Uchiha clan. It's impenetrable, it's perfect. I think it suits you nicely." He spoke with such knowledge, her smile faltering slightly. She took her hand out of his grasp and fingered the bracelet slightly.

"Umm…how _would_ someone get it off?" She smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes in the process. His smirk widened, at her cute little display.

"Only I can remove." She would have fallen over hadn't she been sitting in bed. She put her cutesy display back on and spoke as though there were honey in her voice.

"Will you remove it then? Please?" He placed his hand against her cheek.

"Maybe…" Her eyes widened in happiness. "But not any time soon."

She smacked his hand away from her cheek, grimacing. She stepped of her bed, and stormed out of the room. After she left, her sweet voice came through to his heightened ears, "I'll find a way to get it off, you'll see"

"Hnn.." He followed her scent, until he came to a shut door, he soon heard the pitter patter of water falling. 'She must be showering…' he thought mischievously, having the urge to bombard the bathroom and jump in the shower with her. 'But…that probably isn't a good idea.' (A/N: Sorry ppl ;) none of that…right now) So he silently waited for her in her room, lying down on her bed, shutting his eyes. It was morning, and it was customary for vampires to sleep at this time of day. Can't have our little hottie getting tired now can we?

About half an hour later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom fresh and clean, in her school uniform. She stepped into her room, to see her "owner" sleeping on her bed, his chest moving slowly up and down.

Sakura smirked, 'Pay back time, baby' Inner Sakura cooed. Sakura slowly picked up a dictionary off her bedroom floor, being careful not to make any noise. She brought her arm back and flung the large glossary at her unwanted company. But to her surprise was easily caught at the spine. 'Oh, crap' Inner Sakura said slapping her forehead. One of his eyes peeked open, glaring at her. He was definitely not a morning person. All of a sudden she noticed her pretty black bracelet started giving off an eerie purple glow. She freaked out and started to wave her arm up and down. He got up and started moving towards her. She turned to run, but her legs wouldn't move.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SHOVE A BUTT GIRL!" Inner Sakura screeched at her.

'I can't…my body…won't move.' Sakura murmured her eyes staring back at his black holes. He stood in front of her contemplating on what to do next. He brought his frost cold hand up to her chin.

"That bracelet is more than a decoration…Slave." He cooed at her.

'WHAT'D HE SAY!' Inner Sakura boomed. 'That's it, I'm taking over.' Inner Sakura overtook poor little Sakura's body that was being tormented by the bracelet, and her own Inner-Self.

Once Inner-Sakura took full control, Sakura's face contorted in a very distasteful manner, as she tried to pull her arm away from the spell's grace. His face pulled into a smirk, as even though she knew it was no use, she tried anyways.

'It's not going to work…unless you have some sort of inner-s-" **SMACK**

Said speaker's face pulled into complete shock. The spell broke, and Sakura was left there panting trying to catch her breath, breaking that spell took a lot of strain on her body.

Although it didn't actually hurt him none, it came to be quite a surprise to him that she was ACTUALLY able to pull free of the Uchiha spell. Once Sakura actually did regain composure she pretended like nothing happened, she wasn't quite sure what else he could do now that she had this bracelet on her wrist, but she was certain she didn't want to find out.

She started to pack up her school bags, when she realized something. "Umm…how'd you know this was my house in the first place." He remained where he was, but answered her question.

"Simple, There's a giant Sakura tree standing outside this house. I thought it suited you well. Besides if this wasn't your house I would have just killed the residence in this house. I'm not a scavenging sort of person."

Sakura shivered, What would have happened if he HAD chosen the wrong house, would he really have killed all the people in the house cold bloodedly? Sakura pulled open the curtains to look at the miraculous pink petal-ed tree standing outside her house. Her parents had planted that there, the day she was born. Her heart sank with a sudden sullen feeling; her parents had died earlier when she was 10.

"Whatever I'm going to school." She flung her bag over one arm and headed out the door. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She shoved past him and out her bedroom door. Soon he heard a click, signaling that she was out of the house.

'Great…now what am I supposed to do…' he muttered slumping down on her bed.

-o-_At Sakura's School_-o-  
Sakura slumped down on her English Literature class desk. First period had passed dully, and annoyingly, although she wouldn't have noticed otherwise had a bomb gone off in her science room. Everything seemed to be going in through one ear and out the other.

Sakura sighed, time seemed to be mocking her, she could practically imagine that little minute hand moving backwards instead of forwards. Sakura stared out the window, waiting for class to begin. She practically thanked god that there was an empty desk next to her, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Ino had even questioned her mood during the Science class they shared together. Ino was in this class with her again, but she sat all the way at the other side of the room, because of the seating plan.

Sakura sat way at the back of the class, beside a window. Sakura's vacant eyes scanned the sky outside, blankly counting different things, from the birds outside, to the orange leaves on the tree.

"Alright Class, everybody hush!" The teacher crooned at the front of the class. Suddenly almost all the females started to squeal and giggly among themselves. Sakura didn't feel like turning to face the teacher, so she continued her time-less activity of counting. "We have a new student here today! Sir, please tell us about yourself!"

"My name is Sasuke, Uchiha." Sakura's hair stood on end, 'his voice seems familiar' Inner-Sakura questioned. Sakura turned to face the front of the class.

"OMG, IT'S HIM!" Sakura shrieked, with the reaction of everyone staring at her. Some girls even glaring at her, for having known him before they did.

"SAKURA! THAT'S RUDE!" The teacher slammed her hand against the teacher's front desk. Sakura did a little jump.

"G-gomen…" Sakura murmured, her face turning a deep shade of red, expressing her embarrassment. She didn't even have to look to know this "Sasuke" was smirking.

The teacher sighed, "Alright Sasuke, please continue."

"Mm, there isn't much to say about myself. I have no dreams, I have no wishes, and I live only to kill one man." And with this last remark his usual playful manner, turned into a dark toned mood. A loud sigh emerged from the females in the class, as they all immediately fell in love.

'Oh please don't make me puke.' Inner-Sakura blanched. Sakura's face twisted in to a look of disgust.

"Alright then…now we just have to find a seat for you…Oh! Look at that, you can take a seat next to Sakura. Sakura put up your hand!" The teacher called.

Sakura nearly fell off her chair, 'You've gotta be kidding me!'

"Sakura?..." The teacher cocked an eyebrow at her.

"H-hai…" Sakura said meekly as she raised her arm weakly (A/N: Woah it rhymes) Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way over to her, his ever appearing smirk found it's place on his lips, not letting his eyes leave hers. She could practically feel daggers in her back from all the glares she was receiving.

Sasuke took a seat next to her, "Hey Cherry."

"Don't you dare call me that." She seethed, balling her fists on top of her desk. "Why are you here?"

"Got boring at your house."

"Don't you think startingat school, is sort of DRAMATIC for a VAMPIRE?"

"Nah, if worse comes to worse; I'll just erase all these peoples memories." He spoke coolly, taking a glance around the room.

Sakura sighed, watching the teacher trying to get everyone settled so she could begin class.

"Alright, today we will be learning about something that graced the pages of many famous books in the 1980's, Vampires."

"In the past, humans very much did believe that vampires existed. Can anybody tell me what that myth was?"

Sasuke shifted in his seat, before sticking up his hand. The teacher looked surprised.

"Uh…yes! The new student."

"Vampires; blood sucking immortals, whom kill in complete cold blood. They have no heart, and they do as they please."

"Uh…yes! That is correct" The teacher smiled at him. "Also, it was also believed that vampires have the ability to make humans vampires as well; that is only if they feel like it."

Sakura shivered. Sasuke smirked.

"Yet it was believed that once the humans had been turned into vampires, they're memory would be completely wiped out. If the vampires did regain their memories, they would end up in a state of utter confusion, and they're bodies would eventually disappear from the face of the planet."

Sasuke frowned. Sakura looked at him, 'I wonder if he WAS ever human…I wonder what he was like…did he really forget everything…?'

Sasuke noticed her staring, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no..." Sakura turned to face the board again. "Were you ever human?"

Sasuke frown deepened. "Yes." Sakura's eyes widened but decided not to pry anymore.

-.-.-Recess-.-.-

"Sooo Sasuke-kun!" A girl chirped holding onto his arm. "What school did you come from?"

"Mm a school very far away from here. You wouldn't know it." Sasuke smirked at her.

"Did you have a guuurlfriend?" Another girl chirped grabbing onto his other arm. Sasuke pretended to think about it.

"Yes." The girl pouted. Sasuke placed his index finger on her chin, and her thumb underneath it. "But she wasn't right, she wasn't the one." He said smoothly looking deeply into her eyes, his lips barely touching hers. She turned a crimson red, leaning her head forward, clutching his arm even tighter.

Sakura who was watching the whole scene, was should I say? Jealous? Sakura was seething with jealousy. 'What the hell does he think he's doing?' She stomped out of the classroom. Making sure everyone knew she was OUTTA there.

Sasuke smirked, achieving exactly what he wanted. "Sorry, I gotta catch someone before lunch is over." He said swiftly moving away from the crowd of girls and out the door Sakura had previously exited.

* * *

Sakura munched on her sandwich angrily, glaring at the blades of grass. 'Who does he think he is!' 

"Hey! Interesting to see you here! Thought the entire race of females were head over heels for that new guy." A voice said behind her.

"HEH! Not me! Hate that JERK!" Sakura grumbled, looking sideways to see Kiba.

"Oh really?" Kiba said cozying up to her on the bench. Sakura usually would have backed away, she wasn't really the flirting girl, but she suddenly felt an ominous feeling that someone was watching her, and she knew it was him.

Sakura turned to face him blinking innocently at him, leaning closer to him. "I absolutely HATE guys like that! I like stronger, more mature guys."

Kiba straightened up, coughing trying to clear his throat. "Well, guys like that bug me too." His voice became extravagantly deeper. Sakura stiffled a giggle.

'Wow this is fun.' Inner-Sakura giggled. Sasuke who was watching her very closely, became a wee bit annoyed at how she was flaunting herself at this guy. He watched her even more closely as she placed a hand on his chest, all right annoyance wasn't an issue anymore, he was downright jealous. 'He best start backing away…'

To his dismay, this guy's hand found her chin, much like his own had with that other girl. His hand unconsciously clenched, ready to pounce on this guy.

Sakura started feeling a little iffy, sure she wanted to make Sasuke jealous, but she didn't really feel up to kissing this guy she hardly knew. His hand drew her chin closer…and closer. 'oh god, what do I do…' To her gratefulness, Kiba practically flew up from his seat so he was standing again.

"HEY! What the fuck do you think you're doing!"

"Stay away from her." Sasuke said fuming.

"What! You already have every other women in the entire school! Leave this one to me! She doesn't even like you"

"I don't think so, you see I'm a very selfish person."

Kiba's hand came swinging at Sasuke, which was of course easily caught, then another hand came at his head, which was again caught in his iron grip. Sasuke let go of his hands for a split second so he could punch Kiba in the stomach, who slumped over easily and fell to the ground unconscious.

Sakura turned deathly pale, 'Oh god…this isn't good." Her bracelet activated forcing her to stand, Sasuke glared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"What business is it of yours!"

Sasuke rubbed his temple, it'd been a while since he'd beenthis jealous especially over something as trivial as his new pet. The after effects weren't doing him very good. Sasuke looked at her again, she holding a defiant look to her face.

"Because only I get to kiss you." Sasuke wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Tada! That was a really crappy chapter, sorry, hopefully my next one will be better. Sorry it was so long, I didn't want to end it without SOME SasuSaku sweetness XD. So PLEASE review and I'll get the next chapter up. Oh yah, I created my own version of the Vampire Myth for this story. So don't get confused, but if you really don't get something, don't be afraid to ask, and I'll clear it right up. 

-LightDreamer


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…or vampires…although I know one, very nice fellow he is.

**BlueMarina: **AW! Hey i have a question! Does he actually like someone else? Like the girls or just to make her jealous? Another one, did he like someone else or something since u wrote 'Sasuke rubbed his temple, it'd been a while since he'd been so jealous.' And how many other girls did he kiss? Since in the first chapter it said that it had been a wile since he kissed someone else(in the first chapter) Sorry! I'm just jealous for sakura. I just dislike to think that he has been with others...Not that i dislike ur story.No.I love it so much! well keep updating, and if u feel like emailing me the answers then u can since i understand that u probably don't wanna give a super big explanation in ur next chappie!

**Me:** No, Sasuke has absolutely no interest in any of the other girls, he just wanted to make Sakura jealous, which he was successful in. I'm sure everyone's been jealous about SOMETHING one time or another. I can't tell you how many other girls he has kissed

O.O because he being a "player" in my story, has probably kissed/killed a lot of people )

**Guess Who: **the story line is alright, although in some parts the grammar takes away from the overall story

**Me:** Please Elaborate o.o or point out some examples And can I take a guess?

**A/N: **WHEEE! THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! You are my sunshine! My only sunshine! You make me haaaapyyy! Wahaha been singing it for weeks XD

* * *

Chapter 3- 

_BRING!_A bell rang out in the distance signalling the end of lunch. The accustomed noisesnapped Sakuraout of her daze, she blushed and sprinted towards her next period class. Sasuke stood arrogantly where she left him; smirking.

Sakura's face was red as a tomato, as she ran into the girls change room to get ready for gym. The rest of the girls either glared jealously at her, or looked to her in suprise. 'What? I can't possibly look that bad!' Sakura slowly crept towards an open space to get changed, ignoring the figurative daggers in her back.

"Erm…hey Sakura." The very shy Hinata whispered, playing with her fingers.

"Hey Hinata what's up?" acknowledged Sakura pulling off her shoe.

"Umm well…err…not much…but what is this I hear about Sasuke?"

Sakura froze. "What about Sa-su-ke?" Sakura spoke his name syllable at a time, trying to give the impression she had no idea who this Sasuke was.

"Well err…rumour has it…that you and him got very…c-cozy…at lunch."

Sakura stared mouth a gap at her friend. Now she understood why she was getting all these stares…or rather…glares. Everybody hated her because of SASUKE. 'oh well THAT'S good to know, no matter how many years of child hood friendship we've had, one hot guy comes around and all of a sudden it's a battle to the death!' Sakura couldn't help think to herself, looking around the room of familiar childhood friends. 'Stupid hormones…' she muttered to herself. She finally realized she still hadn't answered Hinata. She turned to face the oblivious girl.

"WHAT! That's CRAZY talk, guys like him creep me out!" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. She felt the tension die down again, that was until Sarah came up to her. 'Oh great another Love-sick cronie, just what I need.' Sakura glared at the girl.

"I saw you pounce on Sasuke at lunch when he was off guard." Sarah spoke with venom on her tongue, hand on her hip, unchangably defiant at whatever Sakura chose her response to be.

WHAT! Innner Sakura screeched, that girl has got SOME NERVES, I'm gonna KILL HER For once Sakura couldn't disagree. "I'm gonna strangle her…" Sakura muttered aloud.

"What?" Sarah asked, not quite catching what she said.

"Err..Nothing! You must need glasses or something, I most definitely do not pounce." Sakura countered. "And I most definitely don't like morons like Sasuke." Sakura seethed, yanking her shoelaces harshly pulling her shoe tight around her foot..

"Hmmph! Whatever…" Sarah walked away, the rest of her cronies following her.

"So umm..it's not true?" Hinata questioned.

"Hmm? Oh most DEFINITELY not!" Sakura eyed her friend. "DON'T TELL ME YOU LIKE THAT BASTARD!"

"Eh? Oh n-no! I err…like someone else." Hinata's face flamed. Sakura laughed.

"Oh you so have to fill me in later!" Sakura smiled finally finished changing. The second bell rang. "OH SHIT! We're late for class."

..-.+Class Time+.-..

"Thanks for joining us girls…" The teacher eyed them over the rim of her glasses, marking the attendance down.

"Sorry." Sakura bowed.

"Got a little caught up in something…or rather someone." Sarah murmured to everyone loud enough for the teacher to hear. Everyone started giggling, except for Sakura who was giving Sarah the shut-your-big-fat-mouth-or-I'll-shut-it-for-you glare.

"Alright…alright…sit down." The teacher waved impatiently at the girls. Sakura and Hinata sat down quietly awaiting the teacher's instructions.

"Ok, now we've been practicing our volley ball skills for a long time, I think it's finally time to put this into action. "I'm going to put you into 4 teams of 6, hold still while I number you off…"

'O'_GAME TIME_

Sakura just couldn't seem to concentrate throughout the game. She had but one thing on her mind,…and you guessed it, it was thesuddenly imfamous Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura couldn't help but get shivers down her spine. The way Sasuke possessively claimed her as his made her quiver, his touch was so cold, and even though she told herself it was an unwanted touch, she couldn't help but acknowledge it inexplicitely breathtaking.. She touched her bottom lip unconsciously remembering Sasuke's feathered yet possessive kiss.

SMACK

Sakura flopped backwards from the sudden impact of something against her head, landing on her back, Sakura suddenly felt very dizzy. She could hear people run towards her but she couldn't seem to get her legs to bring her back up.

"OMIGOSH! SAKURA ARE YOU OK? SPEAK TO ME!" Sakura finally came through to her comforting friend's voice.

"I-I'm okay…just a little dizzy…" Sakura said lightly pressing against her head, and it's new formed bump

"What happened? Didn't you see the ball coming?"

"Or is your head as empty as your forehead is big." Sarah remarked, laughing amongst some of the other girls.

"Well, at least I can rest assured that even after losing that many brain cells I'm still smarter then you'll ever be." Sakura scowled right back at her.

"Hmmph! Just remember this fore-head girl, Sasuke's mine…"

"Wow, you really are dumb, I would never go for that jerk, but even still I'd win him over you any day." Sakura said grabbing her friend's outstretched hand bringing her back to her feet.

"Tch! We'll see about that."

BRING and with that the bell rang

Sakura sighed, today was not her day. She rushed getting dressed, and raced toward math class, crossing her fingers that Sasuke wouldn't be there.

Sakura collapsed on her desk, he wasn't there. "Thank goodness…" she murmured aloud.

"Thank goodness what?" a cool voice breathed into her ear. Sakura tensed gritting her teeth andswallowing her yelp, she would not give the him the satisfaction of scaring her. Sakura swore he wasn't there two seconds ago.

"I was gonna say thank goodness you're not here, but you just HAD to come and ruin that didn't you! Just like you ruin everything else!"

"Hmmph." Sasuke smirked, mouth still very close to her ear. "I may ruin everything, but you gotta admit, I make life so much more interesting."

Sakura pouted unattractively, not knowing how to answer.

**BANG**The teacher hit a ruler against the front desk. "Alright, alright lets get settled…Today we are learning about geometry."

A very loud unsettling moan erupted from the class.

"I know, I'm excited to." The teacher continued laced with sarcasm.

Sasuke settled himself behind Sakura, making her feel very uneasy. And so the class continued, the teacher giving a "vigorous" speech on 3-Dimensional shapes.

When the final day's bell rang, Sasuke unstuck himself from his seat, and pulled Sakura from hers, just as she zipped up her bag.

"Hey! Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Somewhere a little LESS exciting." Sasuke grumbled.

"Sakura are we still on for shopping?" Tenten called after her as she got dragged down the halls.

"Yah sh-" Sakura felt a little electric current run through her from the bracelet, she looked up at Sasuke who was glaring at her, and even though she wanted to disobey the bracelet and Sasuke. she told her friend she couldn't she had too much homework.

Her friend took a quick glance at Sasuke before replying with an 'Ok' spreading her arms wide for a hug. Sasuke let go of her arms for a split second so she could hug her friend back, In the midst of her hug, her friend whispered in her ear. "If that jackass gives you any trouble just call me and I'll kick his ass."

"Thanks" She whispered back. Sakura couldn't help but smile, she really did love her feminist, anti-boy, Friend.

Sakura was still debating with herself if it was the bracelet that made her blow her friend of, or if it was her actually wanting to spend alone time with Sasuke.

-While walking home-

"Why'd you go and do that? I was really looking forward to a shopping break!" Sakura tempered.

"I just spent an hour and 45 in the most boring room I've been in for about…100 years, literally , I don't feel like going shopping…I may have been dead for hundreds of years, but I'm not stupid." Sasuke responded.

"Who ever said you were invited?" Sakura mumbled, but Sasuke caught the just of it.

"I go wherever you go, I have to protect my cherry from anymore creeps." Sasuke said referring to Kiba. Sakura didn't have an answer to that, she couldn't help but let the butterflies in her stomach consume her conscience. Her head becoming that of a tomato, as she tried to hide it with her hair. Sasuke taking notice brushed Sakura's hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek, swooping down and capturing her lips swiftly.

Sakura stared wide eyes at him dumbfounded by his sudden action. Sasuke smirked. "It really is so easy to get you."

Sakura frowned, and stomped ahead without him, growling at the fact that he really could get her so damn easily. Sakura was never one to be swooned by a guy, although many have tried.

----------

Although neither of the two noticed it, another pair of Sharingan eyes watched them closely, smirking menacingly.

* * *

Sorry for the extremely screwed up chapter. T and for taking sooo incredibly long . Highschool is a draag TT ah well, it's almost the summer! So I should be updating a lot quicker Please don't give up on me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I'm still disclaiming…that I don't own Naruto….and……….hmm…….

**animeforever24**love your chapter but then ...um...where did the topic about the angel thing come up?

**Me:** Aha! You shall find that out soon quickly! Perhaps even in this chapter! Maybe not Haven't decided ; well I'll give you a little hint Vampires are dark evil creepy things. Angels…are not dark creepy things D Fallen Angels…Fallen from the heavens…Lets say…Vampires are drawn to them .P

**Onna Ooji**Thought she was able to fight the bracelet? Anyway, keep writing! I really want to know what will happen next!  
-Onna Ooji

**Me: **She can…but it's really stressful on her body and mental stamina and stuff, plus she'd probably look like an idiot doing in front of her classmates and stuff. Everyone has their egos! Plus she didn't feel like defying Sasuke cause he was scaring her with his glaring o.o;

**Ayane Selznick** Oh how nice. Vampires in modern days huh. I'd like to see what'll happen next. And what kind of fighting-for-Sakura are we going to read?

**Me: **I hope to answer your question and the story continues D

**KuriousKutiexoxox: **OMG the story is so good  
but on the third chapter, wat u mean a pair of sharingan eyes were watching them? i mean like, isnt sasuke the 1 who hav the sharingan eyes?  
so sry about the question but i got kinda confused hehe  
update plz

**Me:** Ehhh well yes Sasuke does have Sharingan Eyes…but there is also someone who has sharingan eyes D I suppose this would be a spoiler to you if you haven't learned about…the other sharingan user…then I must warn you BEWARE! Nahaha I feel special.

Phew! Lots of questions . wheee! Well time to update my stories again P sowee for making you waaiittt. Now on with the story, cause I'm sure you'd much rather read my story that listen to me babble on…and on…and on….and OOH my friend got a puppy lately it's soo cute… hahaha xD kidding LOL so this story goes to Jake, because he's just so adorable

* * *

Chapter 4-

Sakura looked like a mess, she knew it, and she didn't look like she was about to do a thing about it; Big bags under her eyes, her hair astray. She looked like she had just woken up, which wasn't far from the truth, had she slept at all the night before. It was surprisingly hard to sleep knowing the person who was utterly possessive, more so than protective of you, was out on the hunt for blood. Sakura sighed inwardly, at least she knew Sasuke hadn't KILLED anyone.

Recap;

Sasuke had his right legup on her window frame while the other wasbracing him on his toes beneath him,assumedly it looked more like he was about to jump out it, than he was having a quick stretch; just asSakura walked into her room after a quick shower, staring at him incredulously. 'Where are you going?" She asked hurriedly, startled by the fact that he was leaving. Hadn't that been what she wanted? That he'd just up and leave her alone for the rest of her life?

'Not until he gets this damn bracelet off first!' Inner Sakura reminded her, but in all honestly, Sakura knew that wasn't really the reason she half didn't want him to go. Though for the time being, this is what she decided she would tell herself, you know…for her own sanity and all.

Sasuke smirked as if being able to read her thoughts. "Relax cherry, I'm hungry. Unless you want me to stay." Sasuke's smirk widened as he raised his eyebrow suggestively. Sakura frowned.

"There's food, in the _fridge_, that is what it's there for you know, to hold food." A slight calm coming over her, as she realized he wasn't exactly leaving her.

"I thought we went over this, I'm a VAMPIRE, I don't eat left over pasta."

Sakura started to fidget, of course she knew he was a vampire, she just didn't WANT to register the fact that he'd killed probably millions. "There's…a raw steak in the freezer, I could defrost it, and you could suck all the blood out of that."

Sasuke frowned at her obviously incomprehensible suggestion. "That's barbaric, I'll have you know I'm a very high-class vampire, if people found out I was sucking blood out of a slab of dead cow, I'd be laughed at for eternity…literally."

Sasuke heard her mumble "yeah THAT'S what's barbaric." Before he nearly jumped out of the window, when Sakura rushed out to him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait…there's gotta be…some other way…I don't think I could look at you ever again if I knew you had just come back from sucking the life out of someone." Sakura replied staring at her toes.

"Well when you put it that way…" Sasuke sighed. "Fine I won't kill them."

Sakura quickly rose her head, with a new look of hope in her eyes, smiling brightly at him. "Really? You can do that?"

Sasuke didn't know whether it was the fact that her eyes were so bright with hope, or the fact that she trusted him so unconditionally that made his heart clench. He hadn't been serious about not killing the person, just planned to tell her that so she'd let him go, but now he knew he wouldn't be able to do any real killing tonight.

"Yeah…I promise." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura, if possible, smiled brighter at him letting go of his arm, half of him missing the warmth that spread through him so quickly at where she touched him. He quickly jumped out the window and into the night.

Little did she know, Sasuke had a very hard night of finding 5 lonely separate people, in order to fill his appetite. Where as it usually only took 1 or 2 people, but tonight he'd been exceptionally careful only to drain just enough blood that they'd still wake up the next morning.

**End of recap**

Class hadn't even started yet, and Sakura had very closely fallen a little more than half asleep, she slowly lifted her head off her arms and turned her head so she was facing Sasuke. She smiled sneakily, as she noticed Sasuke had leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, his breathing even. Sakura grinned, so he DID need to sleep. She quietly pulled out a permanent marker from her pencil case and uncapped it ready to draw whiskers on her 'owner', before a very familiar voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura quickly capped the lid and shoved it back inside her pencil case.

"N-Nothing!"

"I'm sure." Sasuke smirked. Sakura scowled and slumped back on her desk. Sasuke distinctly heard 'party pooper.' Before the teacher decided to make an appearance.

The rest of the morning classes, passed by quite dull, and slowly. Sasuke too tired to make suggestive comments to Sakura. Sakura to tired to pester Sasuke about his life.

Lunch came, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice all the looks the boys were giving her, and it quite certainly made his skin crawl with jealousy, it took a lot of self control not to shove his fist into their eye-sockets and pull out whatever he could. Why hadn't he noticed the way all these guys looked at her before? Oh riiight, he didn't caaare before. He could practically smell the pheromones, and that was not helping his appetite.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him curiously, as he looked like he was attempting the theory, 'If looks could kill' technique at all her fellow students…well male students to put it correctly.

Sasuke blinked and turned his head towards her. "What?"

"Well if you weren't too busy, concerning yourself with the male population…. You know it's moments like these, I almost question your sexuality!" Sakura laughed, at her own joke. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Want me to remind you?" Sasuke replied huskily, not waiting for an answer and kissing her right there in the middle of the courtyard, and much to Sasuke happiness, right in front of the noses of all those hormonal teenage boys. Sasuke wasn't so much sure if he kissed her just to make sure all the other boys knew that, this girl was his, just in case they didn't realize it by now, he would be more than happy to pound it into their hormone induced brains, or he just like the way she laughed and the way her lips felt so good on his.

He pulled back to watch Sakura's expression, which lately he found was his favourite pass-time. It went from Shocked, to tomato red, to frowning tomato head. To his dismay Sakura disentangled herself from his embrace.

"Well! Before you so _rudely_ interrupted me, I was just about to tell you, I need to PEE." Sakura practically spat at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Sasuke's eyes danced with amusement, he really never met a girl like her before…and even if he'd never admit it, she was quite captivating, with all her little quirks.

"Well then, Shall I escort you?" Sasuke replied. Sakura stared at him, waiting for him to say 'I'm joking!' and when he obviously wasn't going too, her eyebrows knit as she deepened her frown.

"No thanks Sasuke, I'm a big girl now, I know how to get to the toilet." And with that she marched off.

If Sasuke had his way, he would not only escort her to the bathroom, but he would stand guard in front of her stall, and just plainly protect her from any filthy boys that tried to get within a 1 mile radius of her. But following her into the girls washroom probably wasn't the best way to get on her good side, so Sasuke begrudgingly sighed and plopped himself down on a picnic table close to where she left him, all while watching closely and counting the heads of all the boys, making sure none of them got out of line and tried to follow her to the bathroom.

5 minutes passed, Sasuke remained seated, but clearly flustered by her inane plot to pee as long as possible.

10 minutes passed. Sasuke started to pace the area in front of the picnic table, many stopping to stare at him. Many coming to flirt with him, which he 'nicely' waved off. With a growl.

15 minutes passed. And his patience quickly vanished.

"THAT'S IT!" He hollered, flinging his arms up in an exasperated motion, birds flying off their posts in the trees, chirping angrily as they flew overhead. Sasuke stomped off into the direct vicinity that not 15 minutes earlier Sakura disappeared into.

Sasuke grabbed the first girl who dared walk too close to him in his fiery mood. "Tell me where the girl's washroom is before I snap you like a twig.' The girl shook, clearly flustered and pointed the way towards the washroom with the 'Girl's' sign on it. He threw her angrily from him, and continued to stomp his way there, taking out his anger on the innocent grass beneath him.

He nearly tore the door from it's hinges, and he ignored the 'School Policy' board, which stated that no one from the opposite gender was allowed to enter the other sexes washroom, with risk of suspension.

He came face to face with an empty bathroom, not a single toilet flushing. Sasuke counted to ten, and wandered around the washroom. No pink silly thing, hiding from behind a stall. Growing angry he decided she must have tried to run away from him. Well that was simple to fix, he tried to call the bracelet to get her to come to him. Nothing. If he couldn't reach her, that must've meant she wasn't in a 1 km radius from him. He frowned, and turned slightly, a flash of red and white in the corner of his eye.

He turned fully to it, and realized it was the Uchiha Fan, with nothing but a small strip of paper clinging to it, as it stuck to the bathroom's mirror.

_Dear Brother,_

_I've caught your little angel, still haven't marked her? Getting soft brother? Fallen in love? Well it is no wonder, what a surprise to realize you came face to face with a Fallen Angel. And before I did too! Probably didn't even realize It, did you brother? Well no matter, she's mine now. _

Sasuke growled and hissed incoherently crumpling the letter in his fist.

"She's MINE."


End file.
